PEWDIEPIE: Dark Descent Academy
by Sa5mW
Summary: PEWDIPIES CHARACTERS IN REAL LIFE IN HIGH SCHOOL Seems cheasy, but it is an interesting tale of Hania Nakamura meeting Pewdie and the bros for the first time. She discovers the secrets of the school and why Pewdie means so much to the bros. This tale is filled with Pewdie humor and refrences as well as themes to support the characters. Romance and comedy fill this amazing story.


_**On the other side  
A pewdiepie character story  
If all the characters were human and went to Dark Descent Academy  
This is a story of a new girl, Hania Nakamura and her adventures with Pewdiepie's created characters from amnesia. The story is in an manga/anime essence but with the Pewidiepie humor. I do not own these characters but I do own this storyline. **_

_**BRO DAY EVERYDAY! **_

_**BROFIST**_

_**-Creator: Sam**_

* * *

Episode 1: First day

My name is Hania Nakamura, and today I will be enrolled in D. D. Academy. Due to my failure in my classes, my mother decided to send me to this school. Many parents send their children here as a punishment, the school is far away and it feels like its in another world. But today, I want to prove everyone wrong and make the most out of this school. I swear that I will make this school loose its bad reputation by the time I graduate.

That is...if I can survive in the first place..

Episode 1: First day

So here I am. The school is a large castle with many corridors and secrets in stored. The teachers and staff don't really care about the schools cleanliness. So on the outside it looks like a haunted house.

"It's best to take the first step," I chided to myself. I lifted my foot and felt my body jerk forward toward the ground. I braced myself for impact when an arm suddenly grabbed me. Lifting me up, I turned to my savior.

A strange boy with golden, almost orange hair, and tan skin to Mach his gold atmosphere. He looked Arabian and his glare seemed to kill.  
"How long do you intend to just sit there?" He said with a rough accent of some sort.  
Shocked, I stuttered through words until I saw his gaze was not on me. Following it, I saw a small girl (curled in a ball) laid on the floor. Hearing his voice, the girl jumped into a stance and smiled.  
"Hello, Stephano! I'm waiting for you know who of course." The girl replied. Her hair was long and flowing color of black. Though she seemed pleasant, her eyes were an unnerving dark gray.  
"Jennifer, you can wait off to the side," Stephano rolled his eyes, "you're so fat and you get in the way."  
"I'm not fat," Jennifer stuck her tongue out. "You're being rude! This pretty girl has been standing here- oh! You're the new transfer student."  
"Yes, I'm Hania Nakamura. Nice to meet you." I grinned at the two.  
"Ellos' I am Stephano."  
"Hello, Hania. I'm Jennifer. We are going to be roommates."

Stephano and Jennifer walked me to class. They were in the same class but sat far away from me. It was a small classroom consisting of many different types of people, but none out of the ordinary.  
The boy next to meet was singing to himself. His green hat and glasses made him seem very geeky and shy. But when he spoke to his classmates he seemed very open and happy.  
In fact, Stephano and Jennifer seemed to be enjoying themselves during class. Socializing and surrounded by friends, I hope one day I will be like that.

I had friends at my old school, but I never thought that any of them were my true friends. They never knew the real me. I was afraid my determined and aggressive personality might scare them. So, like today, I sit quietly in the background until...

"Sorry I'm late teacher!" A boy had slammed the door open and nonchalantly walked in. An odd boy with light brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Felix! You're late again. Honestly, we should expel you." The teacher criticized.  
"Pewdie!" A sudden yell broke through the room. Jennifer bolted from her side of the room and tackled the boy to the floor. "I love you, pewds!" She shouted.  
"I know! Get off me, Jennifer your so fat!" The boy shoved her off.  
"Pewdie!" Jennifer sat on the floor with a sad look in her eyes. The boy began talking to a group of boys, ignoring Jennifer. She continued to cry out to him, but he didn't even look at her. 'I'm tired of sitting in the background and watching things like this. It's time to end it.'

End my silence.

"Enough!" I shouted. The room looked at me. "Look at her! She clearly has feelings for you and even if you don't reciprocate those feelings doesn't mean you have the right to insult her."  
"Hania?" Jennifer whispered.  
"Who are you? I didn't catch your name." The boy replied.  
"I am Hania Nakamura! I have come to make a difference in this school."  
"Make a difference. Who the hell gave you a right to do dat?"  
"I did."  
The boy looked at me puzzled and shrugged his shoulders. His eyes met Jennifer's'. He helped her up, "Come on, Jennifer. Let's go." and walked out.  
The boy next to me looked at me and smiled. "You have an opinion on things, don't you. But it was quite rude of you to get into other peoples business. And out of all people his business." He stood to meet my eyes and held out his hand. "How you doin', I'm Mr. Chair."

Stephano and Mr. Chair, an odd name, brought me outside to talk. A big open courtyard with a strange fountain that resembled a babies head sat in silence. I didn't realize I was making a big deal from the start. I just felt bad and wanted to help. It seems that no one cares around here, I want to change that.  
"How dare you insult our bro like that?! Who do you think you are?" Stephano yelled when we finally sat down.  
"I- I'm sorry."  
"Stephano, don't be hard on her. After all she is new here and she doesn't know how things work." Mr. Chair said, adjusting his green shirt.  
"Ugh, I already have to deal with you too." Stephano replied.  
"I don't understand. How do things work around here? Did I break a rule?" I was already confused on who these people were. Their contrasting personalities made them seem like enemies, but they seem like long term friends.  
"You see, heh heh, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Pewds." Mr. Chair explained.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We were all in dangerous situations once. Going about un-noticed and thrown about by the head groups of the school. They didn't care for us and just wanted to find certain items within the school. Surprisingly their are a lot of secrets here and most of us want it to remain hidden." He paused and adjusted his glasses. "That is until Pewdie came. We were lost until he offered his kindness and brought us to 'life' in a way. We became known and found many others in the same situation."  
"Except for me, I am Stephano I can take care of myself."  
"Really? I heard you fainted when you saw the Bro and hid other times." Mr. Chair grinned.  
"T-That was one time-"  
"As I was saying, without Pewdie, we wouldn't be here and happy. He changed this school."  
Finally I spoke up, "But this school isn't known for kindness and friendships. It has a bad rep."  
"Pewdie doesn't come to school very often. He has many other places to go and he helps people there. Some of us have gone with him, but our homes are here at this school."  
"I see. So I was out of line to say he doesn't care about Jennifer."  
"Jennifer is shy and she doesn't have a lot of friends except for Pewdie. So I think she looks up to him a lot and she understands Pewds has a lot of people to care for. I think you'll make a lot of change here. You're a lot like Pewds."  
"Yes, but Pewds is an idiot." Stephano sneered.  
"I understand. Thank you." I got up and began to run towards the building.  
"Where are you going?" Stephano asked.  
I stopped and turned, "I'm going to make a new friend."

I found him in the hallways. Jennifer was talking with him and she sounded happy. I began to walk toward them when someone grabbed me. A hand gripped my mouth hard and pulled me into a supply closet. I thrashed against the stranger who let me go to close the door. Breathing hard I backed away from him. Looking up I saw a boy with dyed pink hair. He was scraped up on the cheek and his short was torn. Shocked with fear I tried to lunge for the door, but the boy stopped me.  
"Let me out." I demanded.  
"Hey, you're pretty cute." The boy said slowly and grinned.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm pretty pumped, I supposed you'll do."  
"Wha-" He covered my mouth and leaned into my face.  
"I wouldn't talk right now. Let's wait till he finds us."  
I tried to move but I couldn't. His eyes looked right into me and with all honesty no boy has been this close to me. I closed my eyes in fear and waited. His other hand rested on my hip. I didn't realize it would happen like this-  
Suddenly the closet door was ripped open. Pewdie.  
"Piggy! What are ya doin?"  
"Oh this is my new friend, Carla." Piggy, still covering my mouth replied.  
"Piggeh, stop." Pewds shoved Piggy out of the way releasing me. I breathed hard and looked at him.  
"T-thank you. I wanted to apologize." I said.  
"For stopping Piggy? He's always like this. He's sexually attracted to everyone. It's just how he is. He's actually into some creepy-"  
"No. For earlier, I was very rude and I'm sorry."  
"Hey don't worry about it, bro." He turned back to Piggy and sighed. "Piggy, what were you trying this time."  
"I know you like me, Pewwwwdie. You like it when I do this," Piggy made a strange snake movement with his body. "You thought I was a pig, no imma snake. Yeaaayahhh."  
"Piggeh, stop." Pewds seemed to half-laugh at this.  
"I'm pumped, Pewds I'm so freaking pumped."  
"Not now. I'll see you around, Hania." Pewdie walked out without another word. Piggy followed. I leaned out and watched the two. Pewdie casually walking while Piggy tried to tease him.  
Turning the corner, I wondered where Jennifer had gone. I went the opposite direction searching for her. As I turned another corner I found her in a corner with her knees curled up almost waiting. I walked over toward her.  
"Why are you on the floor?"  
"Oh, I'm waiting for a guy." She replied and then continued to happily twiddle her thumbs.  
"A guy huh?"  
"I just need to ask him for homework I missed. I get lost a lot and don't make it to class."  
"I see." The bell rang, releasing students from their classes.  
The door by us opened and released many older students. Jennifer didn't react to any of them until the last boy came out.  
She hoped up and began talking to him about class. He snarled and her and shoved her out of his way.  
"Ow!" Jennifer cried. I helped her up and glared at this guy who walked away without a care.  
"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" The boy stopped and turned.  
The boy was tall and had short black hair with sunglasses to match. His brown shirt was out of uniform. But his eyes made me step back. The deep core of brown had a slight sense of darkness or evil almost.  
"Oh? Who is this? Another bro? How many does he have now?"  
"What? Look, I don't want trouble but you should probably apologize." The boy walked towards us and I heard Jennifer whimper a bit. Who was this guy?"  
"You don't want trouble. Do you know who you are talking to? Go back to your beloved Pewdie and piss off."  
"I don't even know Pewdie that well okay. Who the hell are you to tell me so?"  
"Oh, you'll know me soon enough. Everyone does, eventually." The boy pulled his shades down and studied me. I did the same.  
"Why can't you tell me...that is what are you-"  
"BARREL!" We turned to see Pewdie and Stephano holding weapons aimed at the boy who stood in front of me.

* * *

**I will try to upload these every Sunday. So wish me luck. I am so excited for this. Any advice then let me know. I will be creating a website or tumblr or twitter. Idk which should I do? Let me know :) Tell your bros **


End file.
